compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden's Quotes
Aiden Cora says: remember when I told you that Aiden's a murder? General Que-Kara says: Yeah Aiden Cora says: well he's actually a serial killer Aiden Cora says: *shows you a picture of him stabing a box of cherios* General Que-Kara says: lol Dac Kain: *grainy picture reveals Dac Kain....with bungie cord in hands, strapping NPCs to the scanner dish* *ale bottles litter the ground, large dent in the Koro matches paint in the newly spawned 1210.* Aiden: *all you see is a Bith hanging upside down from the ceiling with his mouth taped shut and Aiden sleeping peacfully with a grin on his face in the captain's chair* Dac Kain: What no talent night????? Aiden: not 'til I get some sleep....plus that Bith was tone def anyways..... ---- General Que-Kara says: Stupid Adien General Que-Kara says: Hurray! for 30 days Im an image master General Que-Kara says: then back to Picture it Doc says: ... AND I'M LOLCAT MASTER. Aiden Cora says: I'm a posting master! Aiden Cora says: .... Doc says: ... You make less sense than having a sundae on saturday. General Que-Kara says: lol Aiden Cora says: lol General Que-Kara says: 6 windows and an installation Aiden Cora says: 2 and a cannabalistic gopher Aiden Cora says: ....forget that last part..... ---- Doc says: ... I have this odd feeling were all going to get strapped to an asteroid. ... Soon. Doc says: And be forced to eat olive loaf. Doc says: Until we puke. ---- Berth zumdin (2:03 PM): My computer is freezing up Aiden (2:04 PM): ....it might be my eggroll Berth zumdin (2:04 PM): lol Berth zumdin (1:17 PM): I'm pissed Aiden (1:18 PM): No comment... ---- General Que-Kara says: I'll take him too go Aiden Cora says: ok Aiden Cora says: would you like the complementary slave girl? General Que-Kara says: What species is she? Aiden Cora says: Noghri General Que-Kara says: Does she come with French Fries (with extra salt) or a Fillet-o-Fish Aiden Cora says: Fillet-o-Ewok actually General Que-Kara says: Meh, I dislike Ewok. I'll just eat the girl instead. I'll take her Aiden Cora says: ok Aiden Cora says: *wraps em up* General Que-Kara says: Does it come with a drink? General Que-Kara says: Salt Water will do fine Aiden Cora says: maybe some bloodthirsty ewoks and arachnaphobic Bomar Monks too Phinneus Jackson says: Ok, the first makes sense Phinneus Jackson says: However we stick them in a manor Aiden Cora says: lol Phinneus Jackson says: The second is a paradox. General Que-Kara says: I swear if I ran into "Yousa Sexy" my poision claws would be out and they'd find that Gungan in pieces Aiden Cora says: LOL Berth zumdin says: you should get tested Aiden Cora says: I'm tryin but I have to wait... Berth zumdin says: that sounded wrong Aiden Cora says: LOL Dac Kain says: well no spanking it then Aiden Cora says: LOL Sargeant Que-Kara says: lol Berth says: lol Aiden: I don't know, I would like to think it would eat you first. Category:quotes